Verjährt Diebstahl?
by Djap
Summary: Neue Entdeckungen kurz vor einem Date, HPxSS


Verjährt Diebstahl?

Eine Harry Potter Fanfiction

Pairing: Harry Potter x Severus Snape

Autor: Djap

Disclaimer: Als ob jemand für mein krankes Hirn Knuts hinblättern würde… Na ihr kommt auf Ideen, nix mir, alles J.K.R.

Widmung: Meiner Elbin, für die neuen Stories, auch wenn's schon wieder ne Sev x Harry ist, Luzifinschen, damit ich es nicht vergesse und meiner Königin Zoi.

So take a glass wine, lie back and enjoy

Eure Djap

Verjährt Diebstahl?

"Oh man, warum schon wieder Montagmorgens? Das ist ja SOOOO unfair!"

stöhnte Ron.

Harry seufzte ebenso, denn ihm erging es in Gedanken nicht besser. Es war ihr siebtes Schuljahr, genau genommen ging es auf die Abschlussprüfungen zu und seit dem fünften konnte er sich nichts Schlimmeres vorstellen, als Montagmorgens auch noch seinen „Lieblingslehrer" sehen zu müssen.

„Drei Stunden Zaubertränke, das ist wirklich zum Mäuse melken!"

fluchte Harry deshalb nun deprimiert und ging noch langsamer als vorher. Doch da spielte Hermine jetzt nicht mehr mit, denn sie waren so oder so schon viel zu spät.

„Kommt schon, ihr wisst doch was los ist, wenn wir bei Snape wieder zu spät sind. Jetzt ziert euch nicht so! Seht es doch mal positiv: Dann haben wir für den Rest der Woche das Schlimmste schon hinter uns!"

„Hör schon auf Hermine, egal was du sagst, es wird mich nicht aufheitern."

Maulte Ron jetzt und zog die Nase hoch. Er war noch immer verschnupft nach dem letzten Winter.

„Genau, es ist schon schlimm genug, dass mir das Fach in meinem Leben ein einziges Mal Spaß gemacht hat und das nur, als wir unerlaubterweise den Vielsafttrank gebraut haben. Und da hat der Unterricht mir nur Spaß gemacht, weil du Snape was aus seinem privaten Vorratsschrank geklaut hast, während Harry den Filibuster Feuerwerkskracher in Goyles Kessel warf." Ergänzte Ron.

„Stimmt! Erinnert ihr euch noch an Malfoys riesige Nase? Das war echt zum Schreien komisch, als ihn das Schwellgebräu traf. Unsere Aktion war wirklich erstklassig…"

„In der Tat, war sie das…" erklang eine eiskalte Stimme hinter den dreien, die sie leider nur zu gut kannten und die sie jetzt mitten in der Bewegung erstarren ließ, während ihnen das Herz in die Hose rutschte.

„…Immerhin habe ich vier Jahre lang bloß eine Vermutung hegen können, wer mir das Zweihornhorn und die Baumschlangenhaut entwendet hat. Es ist sehr schön, dass sie mir jetzt geholfen haben, diese Vermutung zu bestätigen, meine Herrschaften Gryffindor…"

lächelte Snape kalt und alle drei waren sich sicher, das jetzt ihr letztes Stündlein geschlagen hatte.

„Potter, mitkommen!" fügte er dann hinzu und seine Oberlippe kräuselte sich Furcht einflößend.

Hermine wusste, dass es Harrys Rausschmiss bedeuten würde, wenn sie ihm jetzt nicht half. Also kratze sie ihren Gryffindormut zusammen

„Aber Professor Snape, ICH war es, der die Sachen gestohlen hat, Harry hat damit nichts…"

„Halten sie ihren Mund, Miss Granger! Ich habe ihnen sehr wohl zugehört! 30 Punkte Abzug für ihr dreistes Benehmen, meine Urteile anzuzweifeln und was Sie betrifft, Potter, folgen Sie mir endlich!"

Ron und Hermine schauten den beiden angsterfüllt nach, als sie hinter der schweren Tür von Snapes Büro verschwanden.

Sobald sich der Raum geschlossen hatte, fiel von beiden eine Anspannung ab, die sonst keiner gesehen hatte. Snape ließ sich mit einem lautlosen Seufzen auf seinen schwarzen Lieblingsledersessel hinter seinem Schreibtisch sinken und schaute Harry von dort aus stumm und vorwurfsvoll an.

Harry, dem der Blick irgendwie ziemlich unangenehm war, setzte sich wie einige Tage einmal abends zuvor in den Sessel gegenüber und starrte auf seine Schuhspitzen. Da der Tränkemeister aber nicht so aussah, als würde er zuerst das Wort ergreifen, rang sich Harry schließlich zu ein paar Worten durch, damit ihn diese stille nicht erdrückte.

„Ich dachte, du hättest das schon lange gewusst."

„Nein Harry, das habe ich nicht. Ich habe es bloß vermutet, aber eigentlich nur, weil ich dich zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch am liebsten rausgeschmissen gesehen hätte."

Snape stützte seine Ellbogen auf der Tischplatte ab, faltete die Hände und stützte seinen Kopf darauf. Sein Blick war immer noch böse und Harry fühlte sich von Sekunde zu Sekunde unwohler.

„Du… du machst mir Angst, Severus."

Gab Harry schließlich kleinlaut zu und schaute schuldbewusst in die dunklen anklagenden Pupillen.

„Bist du mir böse?"

„Nicht böse. Eher enttäuscht. Ich habe dich für verantwortungsvoller gehalten. Und auch Miss Granger. Hast du eine Ahnung was alles passieren kann, wenn ein entzündlicher Stoff mit einem Zaubertrank in Berührung kommt?"

„Inzwischen natürlich, Severus. Du weißt, dass ich in deinem Fach viel besser geworden bin."

„Ja, das weiß ich wohl am Besten."

„Was wirst du jetzt tun?"

fragte Harry ängstlich.

„Kommt darauf an. Wofür habt ihr die Zutaten überhaupt gebraucht? Miss Granger hat eben etwas von einem Vielsafttrank gesagt…"

Harry fühlte sich hin und hergerissen. Sollte er zu seinen Freunden halten, oder sollte er es Severus sagen? Seit diesem Abend vor einigen Tagen war so vieles anders und so vieles konnte noch anders werden, vielleicht zumindest.

Er entschied sich für die Wahrheit und für Severus, immerhin war dieser vor einigen Abenden auch sehr ehrlich zu ihm gewesen.

„Wir haben geglaubt, Draco Malfoy hätte damals die Kammer des Schreckens geöffnet. Um ihn auszuhorchen haben wir uns in Crabbe und Goyle verwandelt, nachdem wir die ausgeschaltet hatten."

„Hat es funktioniert?"

„Ja, wir sind bis in den Gemeinschaftssaal gekommen und haben uns mit Malfoy unterhalten. Der hat nichts bemerkt, nur zu früh hat die Wirkung nachgelassen."

„Wie lange hat er gehalten?"

Das war schwerer zu beantworten. Das war immerhin schon eine ganze Weile her.

„Eine dreiviertel Stunde würde ich schätzen, aber das ist schon so lange her, ich bin mir da nicht sicher."

„Nicht schlecht!"

„War das ein Lob?"

Harry konnte es nicht fassen und obwohl er sich noch immer etwas unwohl fühlte stahl sich ein Grinsen auf seine Lippen.

„Ja!", grummelte der Professor für Tränke. „Auch wenn die Aktion noch verrückter ist als die Tatsache, dass ihr in der Lage wart, mir etwas zu stehlen. Das war in deinem zweiten Schuljahr, nicht wahr? Ich habe damals geglaubt, ich würde verkalken, weil plötzlich Zutaten in meinem Schrank gefehlt haben…"

jetzt lächelte der Mann leicht und Harrys Unwohlsein verschwand endlich. Ja, genau so war er auch vor ein Paar Tagen gewesen und Harrys Herz machte einen Hüpfer.

„Trotzdem…" Snape wurde wieder ernst und auch Harry spürte, dass die Frage für den Tränkemeister wichtig war „…würdest du es wieder tun, Harry?"

Harry schluckte schwer und wog seine Möglichkeiten gegeneinander ab. Dann entschied er sich wieder für die Wahrheit, eben weil es so in seiner Natur lag. Er wollte durch eine Lüge nicht verlieren, was sich zwischen ihm und diesem Mann entwickelt hatte:

„Ja, das würde ich, Severus, und das weißt du genauso gut wie ich."

Snape nickte jetzt und ließ sich zurück in seinen Sessel sinken, während er nachdachte. Harry hielt die stille wieder nicht lange aus und stellte die bange Frage, die ihm auf dem Herzen lag:

„Nimmst du dein Angebot jetzt zurück, Severus?"

Snape runzelte die Stirn und schaute verwirrt zu Harry.

„Bei dem was du sonst schon so alles angestellt hast? Ich bitte dich Harry, warum sollte mich da so eine Kleinigkeit dazu bringen, meine Frage zu bereuen?" fragte Snape ernst zurück und Harry wusste, dass er es wirklich genau so meinte, wie er es sagte.

„Ich meine, du bist Harry Potter, das war ja überhaupt erst der Grund für mein Angebot."

Harry war sich nicht sicher ob ihn das stolz machen oder beschämen sollte. Er entschied sich für die erste Möglichkeit und smilte den Professor für Zaubertränke an. Der schaute jetzt skeptisch und irgendwie verlegen:

„Und? Hast du dir inzwischen schon eine Antwort überlegt?"

Ja, das hatte Harry in der Tat und um genau zu sein, hatte ihn dieses zusammentreffen hier jetzt nur in seiner Entscheidung bestätigt.

Er nickte.

Wieder schloss sich eine Stille an, aber Harry wusste diesmal, dass er sie nicht brechen würde, denn jetzt ließ ER den anderen zappeln.

„Und?" gab der Mann jetzt endlich zu versuchte zu verbergen wie nah ihm das ging und wie aufgeregt er war, die Antwort zu erfahren.

„Wenn du es wirklich willst, dann gehe ich nach den Abschlussprüfungen wenn ich die Schule verlassen habe sehr gerne mit dir aus. Ich würde mich sehr über ein Date mit dir freuen, Severus."

Gab Harry jetzt zu und wartete auf Severus Reaktion. Der sah ziemlich verdattert aus. Offensichtlich hatte er sich auf das Schlimmste eingestellt, nämlich darauf, dass Harry ablehnen würde und ihn womöglich sogar verspotten würde.

„Ist das dein Ernst? Wenn nicht, dann…"

versuchte er sich selbst zu schützen, indem er drohte, aber Harry lächelte so entwaffnend, dass Snape abbrach und ihn bloß hoffnungsvoll anstarrte.

„Ja, das ist mein völliger Ernst. Du warst ehrlich zu mir, also bin ich auch ehrlich zu dir. Ich weiß nicht, ob das zwischen uns je funktionieren kann, aber ich möchte es wirklich gerne versuchen."

„Aber warum?"

offensichtlich konnte der Slytherin es einfach nicht fassen!

„Es war sehr mutig von dir, dich bei mir zu entschuldigen und zu versuchen, dich mir zu erklären. Deshalb finde ich, wir haben eine Chance verdient. Und jetzt glaub es schon endlich, sonst überlege ich es mir wirklich noch anders."

Drohte Harry im Scherz, während sich Severus Snape endlich auch grinsend von seinem Sessel erhob und vor Harry in die Hocke ging. Das war offensichtlich eine Sprache, die der Mann verstand und Harry grinste wieder.

„Jetzt fehlt eigentlich nur noch deine Strafe für den Feuerwerkskracher!"

Klong. Harrys Unterkiefer macht Bekanntschaft mit seinen Oberschenkeln. Er hatte jetzt mit vielem gerechnet, aber ganz sicher nicht DAMIT.

„Aha, und die wäre?"

Mehr konnte Harry nicht mehr sagen, weil zwei sanfte Lippen seinen Mund verschlossen.

Endless End


End file.
